Kumogakure (Serksie)/Official Kumogakure Mission Board
Here is the official Kumogakure Mission Board, only to be edited by the current Kage; Mamoru. Whenever a new Raikage is appointed, please change the name accordingly. The board is to be updated weekly, creating a new set of missions for Cloud Shinobi. Missions will divide into six sections, including a special section for ANBU. Each mission will be given by village superiors. Unlike Naruto Canon, YOU DO NOT REQUIRE A TEAM OF THREE FOR A MISSION. Some missions can be solo'd while others are collaborations. If you see a mission you like or a reward, be quick to claim it. Certain missions will not be replenished. For example, a specific target hunted will result in that mission disappearing. Similar mission's might reappear, but why take a risk. As stated in the Official Mission's Board Guidelines, inter-cross Roleplays are encouraged. Meaning, if you see a person RPing by themselves or with others, offer to enter it. A good story would allow one character to enter in another's time of need. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: Members for the Mission: C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild desert animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between fifty thousand and 110 thousand ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include Sabotage. Meaning B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Reward: Taken By: A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. In cases of visitors, they serve as bodyguards and guides. Sunagakure offers a special pass which allows visitors to eat and visit places for free. Of course, visitors are hidden with code-names. This mission usually involves multiple eyes. A public Guard and hidden shinobi. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō. '''Name: Not Everyone Can Hide Under the Clouds Description: As a neutral nation recovering from the destruction over thirty years ago, we cannot allow any of our shinobi with entrusted techniques simply leave the village. Kisui Iyoku, a Jōnin level shinobi who abandoned Kumogakure, is a wielder of the Flying Thunder God Technique, a valuable asset to our village. As such, I am assigning a mission in which a group of three will search for Kisui and eliminate him and destroy any trace of his existence, including his body. Conditions: The hardest portion of this mission, will be finding Kisui, thus you must not appear as Kumogakure Shinobi and simple wanderers like himself. Doing so may be capable of drawing him out, but take any means to find Kisui and use any means to exterminate him. Wanted dead, absolutely destroyed. Do NOT capture. Potential Enemies: Kisui Iyoku or any other shinobi allied with him. '''Reward: 10,000,000 ryo Taken By: S-Rank S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well being. And so, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: Spec. Ops Missions Spec. Op missions are a special set of task which involve extreme matters and care within different organizations. This may expand over an immense knowledge of covering ones task. . Unlike previous ranks, there are always a special condition to follow upon completion. Also, certain organizations can only complete certain missions. Meaning they will return to their respective superior. Operation: ''' Retrieving Buried Intelligence '''Description: Kumogakure at one point was on the verge of gathering intelligence from every land, using our information brokers, we were capable of doing so. However, when they were killed and scattered, the information disappeared with them. Darui, having the current Amekage, Izaya, as his student was sparing mercy. I will not do the same. Terminating the treaty we have, our mission is simple. Infiltrate Amegakure and steal the information and return it here. Conditions'''You will be facing Jonin level shinobi, even the Amekage himself, but the latter should be avoided if possible. Retrieve the information, and all cost, return it to Kumogakure safely without them expecting that you are an Kumogakure shinobi. If on the verge of capture, destroy your body. In fact, you will all pose as mercenary shinobi hired by Konohagkure. '''Potential Enemies: Jōnin level shinobi and possibly the Amekage Reward:'''Prestige and 14,000,000 ryō '''Taken By: User:DazzlingEmerald